A Neverending Love
by rilotta
Summary: When Bella is changed into a vampire, Edward has difficulty deciding what to do. Will he run? Or will thier love for each other win out? Rated T just in case!
1. Dreams and Dates

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters in it. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**_

Bella's POV

The months following my prom were both enjoyable and upsetting, but I had trouble remembering anything but the time I spent with Edward. I was so happy to finally get my cast off. It was much easier to walk but Edward kept a close eye on me. He worried that I would fall more and ,of course, I did.

He visited me the days he didn't hunt, and most days I would gladly wake up to find him sitting on the edge of my bed which was my favorite place to find him.

This morning wasn't one of my favorite mornings. I had had a very upsetting dream which involved Edward and I having a heated argument about me becoming a vampire. Of course Edward had won yet again. I made a mental note to practice being more persistent with my pleads. Then the setting drastically changed to my horrid experience a little over a month ago, but this time no one was there to save me.

I looked at the clock and in a bright reddish glow it said 7:00AM.

As if he was on queue, Edward came into the room. I was becoming more accustomed to his sudden entrances.

"What's wrong Bella? You seem upset." Edward looked at me with eyes that could melt snow, and I suddenly forgot all about my dream.

"I'm fine Edward, really, don't get worked up over me." I tried to sound innocent but, like always, he always seemed to know what I was really feeling.

"Please tell me what is troubling you. I promise to make it better." He gave me my favorite crooked smile. I gave in and told him about my dream, well, it was more of a nightmare. His face became scrunched as if he was in pain as I told him about the part of "the incident", which is what we referred to it as. We tried to speak of it as little as possible.

"Don't let the dream go to your head. After all is _was_ just a dream. How can I make you more comfortable?" He cocked it head at angle that reminded me of puppies when they try to understand what we are saying to them.

"Well…" I gave a wry smile and instantly he knew what I was asking. He swooped down and kissed me on me the lips. My heart fluttered and I knew he could feel it. He pulled away though after a moment and opened the window and began to climb down before I asked, "Where are you going? Don't leave me!"

"Charlie is coming up the stairs. Please don't fret. I will be back later today to finish that kiss." With a smile on his face he climbed out of my window.

Charlie opened the door just then and looked at me staring out my open window.

"You slept with your window open Bell? Weren't you cold" He went and closed it.

"Oh I'm sorry dad I must have left it open by accident. I was so exhausted last night; I must have crashed and not even noticed."

"Its alright. I wanted to let you know I won't be home for dinner tonight. I…well how do I put this…I met someone and they offered to take me out to dinner."

I was surprised by this but tried not to let is show too much. I suppose it was good for Charlie to finally meet someone.

"Ok, then I'll just make dinner for myself tonight. Have a good time."

With that he left me to go to work. Even though it was Saturday morning, he still liked to get to work early. I stared out the window wondering how long I would have to wait for Edward to come back.

**_A/N: Enjoyed it? Leave me a review and I'll put more up! Thanks for reading. _**


	2. Meadow Worries

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters from it!_**

Edward's POV

It concerned me that Bella had a nightmare that was almost so similar to real events. I didn't want to concern her however, so I tried to distract her. It didn't take much to make her forget. All I needed was a certain look and I knew exactly what she wanted. Unfortunately I heard Charlie's thoughts of how he would tell Bella about his date tonight. I reluctantly had to leave. Bella looked sad to see me go. I wish I could have known what she was thinking.

**Later that same day - - -**

I came back to her house around 8:30AM. I figured that was long enough for her to get up, eat, and get ready. She was pretending to read a book as I snuck up behind her. I kissed her neck and breathed in her scent.

She giggled and looked up at me. Her eyes were so beautiful, like pools of milk chocolate. I smiled and came around to sit next to her on the couch. She put her book down and we stared at each for a while.

She finally broke the silence by asking "What are we going to do today? Charlie won't be home for dinner because he has a date. Can you just imagine that?"

"I knew about Charlie before he came in. He was deciding how to tell you. I thought he did a good job of getting straight to the point."

"You were listening? Edward! I thought you left." She tried to pout but it only made me laugh. I noticed she wasn't letting down, so I stopped.

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't know it would upset you that I stayed to listen to how you would take."

"It's ok. You never answered my first question."

"I am taking you somewhere special today, but I won't tell you where because it's a surprise." I grinned as she rolled her eyes at me.

"You know how I hate surprises. Please tell me?"

"I simply cannot. It will ruin the surprise."

She begged for a while and soon I became bored so I leaned in and kissed her softly and quickly. She quieted down and then I picked her up and carried her outside. Her skin felt warm and her heartbeat was calming.

"We aren't taking a car? How will we get there?"

"I will carry you. A car won't be able to make it to where we are going." Even though I couldn't read her thoughts I knew what she was thinking. She wanted to know just exactly the surprise was.

It didn't take as long as it had the first time I had brought her to the meadow. This was a place I shall never forget. She gasped and I knew that meant she had remembered our first time here as well. I set her down and she nearly crumpled to the ground, but I caught her and held her against me until she seemed to be coming back around.

"Was I too fast?" I knew I should have slowed down, but anticipation washed over me so I only went faster.

"Maybe just a little. I am only human after all. Although that could change quickly if you would help me." She looked up to see my reaction.

"No Bella. I could never hurt you like that." She seemed upset and I knew she was going to protest so I quickly changed the subject.

"Come sit with me in the grass." She obeyed and nuzzled up to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and we sat there just remembering the first time we had come. It was bittersweet memory. I had been so close to her, but it was so dangerous and I feared I would do something horrible so I behaved in a way that frightened her. She soon was over it and we had had a lovely time talking freely about things.

The day passed more quickly than I wanted it to. Soon I had to take her home. We both seemed reluctant.

"What's wrong Edward? You look concerned about something." She was staring at me and I realized I did look concerned. Something told me tonight wasn't going to be so good. I couldn't worry Bella though, so I changed my expression to the subject along with it.

"Did you enjoy your surprise today?"

"I did very much. Thank you." She smiled and hopped on my back. Then I ran, more slowly than last time, to her house.

**_A/N: More coming soon. Please R&R! _**


	3. Nightmare Come True

_**A/N: I am apologizing beforehand for this short chapter. I needed it to be small for some affect. You will understand once you read.**_

_**Disclaimer: sob I don't own Twilight or the characters in it.**_

Bella's POV

Edward surprised me with a trip to the meadow I hadn't been to for what seemed so long ago. I enjoyed spending the time with him. I wondered about Charlie a lot. Right before we left, I asked Edward what was troubling him since he look worried. He didn't answer me and I didn't question him further for fear of spoiling the good day.

He dropped me off at home well before I knew Charlie would get back. I asked Edward to come in, and although it pained him, he politely reclined. I knew something was really troubling him.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

"I promise you nothing is wrong. Please don't worry." He kissed my forehead softly in the doorway of the porch. Another question popped into my mind.

"When will I see you again? Do you have to hunt tomorrow?"

"I won't be able to see you until tomorrow afternoon because I have to help Carlisle with something. I promise to come as soon as we are finished." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek before he turned to depart."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. I will see you tomorrow."

He was gone in an instant so I went inside to make a light dinner. I missed him already.

Charlie came in soon after I finished eating. He looked happier than he had been in years.

"Hey Dad, how did the date go?"

"Oh Bella it was so much fun! Victoria and I have so much in common! We are going out on another date this coming Friday. I can't wait."

I wasn't sure I had heard him right so I asked, "Did you say Victoria?"

"Yes her name is Victoria. Is something wrong Bells? You look pale."

That name sounded all too familiar to me. I needed Edward. Where had he gone? Wasn't he here just a moment ago? I felt as if I would faint.

"Um, Dad I am sort of tired from today. I think I will go ly down and try to get some sleep. I'm glad you had fun though."

"Alright. I think I will shower and then try to get some sleep also. I have to get up for work at a decent time. I hope you feel better by morning. Good night."

"Good night dad." I walked up stairs and changed into my pajamas. Then I lyed in bed while I listened to the water from the shower. I tried to concentrate but everything was so jumbled. Victoria? I need Edward. Soon, though, I began to drift off to sleep.

It wasn't until I heard my door creek open around 8:00AM that I remembered what I was so worried about. Charlie had probably left for work so I wondered why it was dark in the room. I peered trying to see who had come in. I suddenly tensed up realizing my worse fear was coming true. She was here!

_**A/N: Muhahaha! A cliff hanger! R&R for a quick update! Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Too Late

_**A/N: Once again I apologize in advance for a short chapter. I will make the next ones longer!**_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to - I don't own Twilight.**_

Bella's POV

She was here! I couldn't think straight and before I knew what was happening she was upon me. Suddenly my neck was searing in pain and shortly after my body felt as if it were engulfed in flames. I screamed as loud as I could to try to grab some attention, but of course no one was here. I wanted and needed Edward.

"If you are so interested in us, then you shall become one," she hissed at me. I couldn't do much more than scream at that point. Then she left me there and all I could do was pray for Edward to come and get me as soon as possible.

**An hour or so later –**

Edward's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella throughout the night, so I asked Carlisle if I could check on her in the morning.

I got to her house around 9:00AM. I heard screams coming from inside, so I quickly ran up to her room. She was lying on her bed. I ran over to see what was wrong.

"Where does it hurt Bella?" She looked up at me and very quietly whispered, "Everywhere."

I knew exactly what had happened from that one word. I just had to find where the bite was.

I quickly moved the hair from off her face and neck, and that's when I discovered it. Teeth marks.

So many thoughts were running through my mind. _Who could do this to her? Am I too late to save her? When did this happen?_

One thing I knew for sure though. I had to get Bella back to my house as soon as possible.

**At Edward's house –**

Bella's POV

I had heard Edward come into my room. I could barely speak because I was in so much pain. He picked me up and carried me off somewhere, but I had blacked out so I didn't know where I was when I awoke.

I heard him somewhere in the house. Was that Carlisle too? They were speaking to each other. About me?

I tried to call for Edward but it came out as a mere whisper more than anything else. He heard me though and walked over to hold my hand. It hurt so much! I squeezed my eyes shut as I winced in pain. I prayed it would be over soon, and I blacked out once more.

Edward's POV

Carlisle told me there was nothing I could do. I had gotten there too late and there was so much venom in her bloodstream now. I sat with her during her transformation. It hurt me so much to know I could have saved her. I hadn't listened to my instincts and now _she _was suffering. She hadn't awakened in three days, so I knew the pain should be stopping soon.

So many thoughts ran through my mind. _What about her parents? Where will she live? How will she take to the transformation?_

I had a lot of time to think over my plans in the three days since I sat with her the whole time. I couldn't decide what to do! Then…..she opened her eyes.

_**A/N: Yet another cliff hanger! Please R&R! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**_


	5. Never Doubt What You Love

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters in it. The talented Stephanie Meyer owns them. is jealous**_

Bella's POV

I awoke from a long three-day-dreamless-sleep. I opened my eyes to see Edward watching me. I smiled as he did the same. He helped me sit up and then we just stared at each other. I didn't know exactly what had happened to me but I figured I had become what I had wanted to become. A vampire.

"How are you feeling Bella?" He asked after a while.

"I feel weak, tired, and hungry. But I also feel happy that you're here. Where is here exactly?"

"You're in my living room Bella" He chuckled and brushed the hair out of my face. "I can't believe you are one of us. I had thought of changing you, but I had never had an intention of you becoming a vampire so young."

I was confused at the comment. "Aren't I the same age you were when you were changed?"

"Well yes, but I had wanted you to experience things as a human that I never got too experience. Bella I'm sorry, how could I have let this happen to you?"

He looked pained and confused and unsure of anything. It was nothing like the Edward I had known just a few days ago.

"Don't worry Edward we can work through this. It's not like I hadn't been begging for this to happen. I just thought it would be different. It isn't your fault so don't beat yourself up about it."

"But I could have prevented it! Don't you"-

Before he could finish I kissed him for what seemed like the first real kiss I had had with him. There was nothing to make me faint. After a while he broke off.

"Bella there is so much that has to be explained, and so much that has to be done! We can't just sit here and do nothing."

I was hurt by his words. Had the kiss meant nothing to him? He looked into my eyes understanding what he had done.

"Oh Bella, I hadn't meant it like that. You know I love you and would do anything for you. I was…and still am really worried about you. I need to go talk to Carlisle, stay here until I come back, I won't be long."

And with that he got up and walked away to leave me there alone.

Edwards' POV

I felt so wrong about everything. Bella changing had been nothing like I expected it. I had always thought if I had made her a vampire nothing would change except for us being together for eternity. I needed to talk to Carlisle. I went to his bedroom where I found him reading a book.

"Carlisle, Bella woke up and now I have no idea what to do. There is so much that needs to be done. I have to teach her about everything. It all seems so complicated! I need advice on where to start. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well Edward, first I would start by calming down. Getting worked up over something you love will not help the situation. I'm sure Bella just wants you with her. She loves you and trusts you. Then I would start by teaching her how to hunt. She is probably hungry. Remember she loves you and it is your responsibility to help her through this."

His words made me understand I was wrong to have worried so much. Of course she needed my help. She loved me and she wanted to become what she was for me. I ran as fast as I could back to Bella.

I scooped her into my arms and kissed her. She broke off giggling.

"What was that for Edward? Minutes ago you seemed so…so unlike yourself."

"Well minutes ago I had forgotten what was really important to me. And that's you." I kissed her again. After a long time I broke off.

"First things first. I have to teach you to hunt." She looked surprised and happy as I lead her out the front door and into the forest.

_**A/N: Please bear with me. This was not my favorite chapter at all! It gets a lot better after this. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Thanks for reading. Please R&R!**_


	6. Rabbits

_**Disclaimer: Stop reading the disclaimer and start reading my story! I own nothing…**_

Edward's POV

I took Bella into the forest that surrounded our house. There were sure to be animals that she could drink from. Soon I found two deer eating.

"Okay Bella I will get the first one and then you can go after the second one. This might shock you at first but after you catch one, it gets easier. She shook her head and I ran after one of the deer.

I took it down snap its neck on the ground. It immediately stopped moving. I turned to see Bella's reaction. She looked a little unsure as she walked over to where I was drinking the deer's blood. After I had finished I stood up facing Bella.

"All you have to do is snap the neck and it should die on the spot." She looked down at the dead animal.

"Edward, I don't know if I could a harmless animal. It seems so…so cruel."

"Bella it's the only way vampires can survive unless you would rather feed off people, but I think that's worse than feeding off animals. Remember we only feed in over-populated areas." She nodded her head in understanding.

"Now go get that other deer." She looked up at me and I smiled showing I had confidence in her.

Then she took off in the direction the deer had scattered off to. I let her get a head start and then I ran toward her when I heard the neck break. I found her a little ways off drinking.

After she had finished she stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. "That was delicious! I felt like something deep inside came out and took over me." She giggled. "Can I go after another one?"

"Sure go ahead. Maybe look for something other than a deer. We should try to find out what your favorite animal is." She smiled and ran off deeper into the forest.

"Bella! Wait for me! You don't know what's out there!" I ran as fast as I could after her. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her already.

I practically tripped over her while she was feeding on a grey rabbit.

"Yum, I like these rabbits. I think I'll get another one." She was off again. I rolled my eyes and followed her again.

After about five more rabbits I finally convinced her to come back to the house. She didn't stop talking the whole way back.

"That was so cool! Did you see the way I learned to flick the rabbit a certain way to break its neck without having to snap it against a rock or a tree?"

"Yes Bella, that's very clever. We should go see what everyone else is up to. No one else has actually seen you since your change."

"You're right! Oh Alice will be so excited to see me! Want to race back? I bet I could beat you!"

"You're on!" I ran as fast as I could, but she still beat me back to the house. I walked into the house to find everyone surrounding Bella asking her questions and admiring her,

_Wow Bella looks really pretty! We are going to have so much fun together now!_ That was Alice's thoughts.

_I looked better than that after my change._ That was obviously Rosalie.

_Bella looks really beautiful now that she is a vampire._

_Wow, Bella looks good now. I wonder…_

I growled at my brothers for even thinking like that. They shut up after that.

I walked through them to put my hands around Bella's waist. She looked up at me and smiled.

"We'll leave you two alone now," Carlisle said and he and Esme turned to leave. When no one else followed he growled and they scattered off to their rooms. Carlisle gave me a wink and I mouthed "thank you" to him.

Bella's POV

My first hunt was nothing like I had imagined it to be. It was better. I figured after six rabbits, that they had to be my favorite animal.

I sat down on the couch after everyone else had left to go to their rooms. Edward followed me.

"I can't believe you're a vampire," he said staring at me.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" I asked. He laughed and put me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I suddenly remembered something very important.

"Edward where does Charlie think I am right now? I haven't been at home for almost four days!"

"Relax Bella we told him that Alice had surprised you with a trip back to Phoenix. We told him you would be back a week before school starts, which is tomorrow."

I was surprised the summer had past so quickly. It seemed like just a month ago we had gone to prom and gotten out of school. I laid my head Edward's shoulder and he stroked my hair.

"I will drop you off at your house tomorrow morning. What do you want to do until then?" Edward asked. I pondered this.

"Can we listen to some of the music you have upstairs?"

"Of course. That's a wonderful idea. Let's go now." We went upstairs and spent the rest of the night discussing our thoughts on different bands in Edward's music collection.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! R&R! Just to make you anxious something big is supposed to happen soon. Stay posted! **_


	7. Shopping

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing….**_

_**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I had received my copy of New Moon and was reading it! And I also have been busy getting ready for vacation and school.**_

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe the night had passed so quickly. I now dreaded having to go to Charlie's for the whole day. About 7 o' clock Edward took me home.

As we neared the house in Edward's car I asked "There is no way I am telling him I am a vampire. He would explode and then die! Please don't make me." I looked at him trying to make him feel guilty but he just waved the gesture off.

"Bella, you will have to tell him eventually. He loves you and will except you for who you are."

I didn't want to believe him, and I decided not to tell Charlie about it. He couldn't handle that plus my being gone for four days. It would make him all the more suspicious that Edward or one of the Cullen's did it.

Edward walked me to the door as I got the key with nervous hands. I opened the door to find Charlie getting ready for work again. I rolled my eyes. He had to go to work every day?

"Hi Bella! How was the trip to Pheonix?"

"It was fine dad, Alice and I had a lot of fun."

"Oh well that's good, well I have to go to work so I will see you when you get home. Do you want me to order pizza since you are probably tired from your trip?"

I looked around the kitchen and found a couple empty pizza boxes. He had eaten pizza the whole time I was gone?

"No it's okay dad I'll make some fish or steak or something. Have a good day."

"Alright see you after work. Bye Bella. Bye Edward." Edward nodded his head in the direction of my dad as he left.

After he left Edward asked "So what do you want to do today? I'm surprised you didn't go after him."

I was puzzled for a moment, but then realized he was talking about my dad's blood.

"I can't stand the smell of blood remember? I basically held my breath the whole time he was here."

"We should talk to Carlisle about that, but for now…" He looked out the door at his car.

I sighed and asked "Where are you taking me today?"

"Oh I'm not taking you anywhere, Alice is taking you shopping for clothes and school supplies."

"What! You aren't coming? She practically buys me the whole store! You can't leave me alone with her, please come!"

He debated it and decided to come. We drove back to his house to grab Alice and then we went to Port Angeles for a day of shopping.

We went some school supplies stores first and then moved onto the dreaded the clothes stores.

In one store Edward humored himself and made me try on a pair of skin tight rustic jeans and a black and white stripped long sleeve shirt. Before I came out I checked out how I looked. I didn't like the jeans made people notice my butt, but other than that it actually looked pretty well.

I came out of the dressing room and twirled around quickly hoping he would notice my butt. Of course, it was of no use because I could see he was looking.

"Simply gorgeous. I'm buying you that right now."

"No Edward you can't keep pay-"

"Nonsense, I like buying you clothes." He flashed me my favorite crooked smile and I reluctantly gave up.

After a few more hours of shopping Edward took me home. I cooked Charlie steak while Edward and I chatted about school starting.

"Mike better not even look at you or I will be on him faster than a-"

"Edward! Stop it right now, he won't even bother because I will be with you all the time. Don't worry about it." I came down and sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around my middle.

He sighed and said "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

I giggled and said "No I don't think you told me _how much_ you loved me."

"Well let me show you. And he kissed me passionalty. After a while he stopped short.

I groaned. "Charlie?"

"Yup, I'll be back around midnight. I love you."

Then he slipped out the front door and a few seconds later I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway. I sighed and got up to put dinner on the table.

After I convinced Charlie I wasn't hungry I slipped upstairs to shower and wait for Edward to come through my window.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! I should have another update soon. R&R…Thanks so much**_


End file.
